pokemon_cobalt_mist_crimson_hazefandomcom-20200216-history
Legendary Pokémon
Legendary Pokémon 'are extremely rare Pokémon that can only be obtained once for every save file. They are usually involved with some story aspect of the game, sometimes the main story. They are also involved in the lore and the mythology of the game. 'Characteristics Legendaries usually have high stats and are only obtainable once. More than one can be obtained once in main games by trading, but since this is a fan game and you can't trade, only one is available. Legendaries usually appear at the very end of the region's section in the National Pokédex, with the exception of Victini, appearing at the beginning of the Unova section. They are also usually genderless, with some exceptions being Latias, Latios, and Heatran. Latias is 100% female, Latios is 100% male, and Heatran oddly has an even gender ratio of 50/50 for being male or female. 'List of Legendary Pokémon' Elemental Dragons The Elemental Dragons are a group of five legendary Pokémon that balance out the elements. They are the main group of legendaries for Pokémon Cobalt Mist and Crimson Haze. Genarlem is the dragon that represents Earth. It is a Ground/Dragon type and is genderless. It is an important Pokémon in the story, but flees sometime during it. After the main story, it roams around Hemphir. Aquorine is the dragon that represents Water. It is a Water/Dragon type and is genderless. It is the main capturable Pokémon in Pokémon Cobalt Mist. After you beat the pre-game of Pokémon Crimson Haze, it is catchable in a giant whirlpool east of Crater City. Skornill is the dragon that represents Fire. It is a Fire/Dragon type and is genderless. It is the main capturable Pokémon in Pokémon Crimson Haze. After you beat the pre-game of Pokémon Cobalt Mist, it is catchable in chamber 10 of Mount Brush. Wispyte is the dragon that represents Air. It is a Flying/Dragon type and is genderless. It is capturable in the Enigma House during the post-game. Gruntull is the dragon that represents Sky. It is a Psychic/Dragon type and is genderless. It can be summoned after you steal the Viridian Crystal from Team Nemesis during the post-game. It can be summoned anywhere. Guardian Trio The Guardian Trio is a trio of Pokémon that guard different land types. They were made by Relunic when the only three land types around were forests, icecaps, and deserts. Levine is the guardian of the forest. You can catch it during the post-game in Animous Boreal. It is genderless and is a Grass/Psychic type. Crypti guards the icy areas. It was made to guard the icecaps, but watches over all icy land types and resides in Hailtop Cave. It can be caught there during the post-game. It is genderless and is a Ice/Fighting type. Dustrance is the guardian of the desert. You can catch it during the post-game in Windune Wastelands. It is genderless and is a Ground/Fairy type. Real Life Mythology-Inspired Creatures This trio of legendaries do not represent anything and do not have a name; they were created by Relunic from three dead Cosmite in space. Eagriff is a griffin-like Pokémon. It can be summoned from a statue in Bouldine City using the Petrified Feathers. It is genderless. Stalvius is a pegasus-like Pokémon. It can be summoned from a statue in Sunray Town using the Golden Horseshoe. It is genderless. Phinxite is a sphinx-like Pokémon. It can be summoned from a statue in Windune City using the Desert Amulet. It is genderless. Relunic Relunic is Arceus substitute while the latter is in a slumber. Relunic watches over the humans. It is genderless. Magnetar's Two Sides Magnetar is a Cyber/Steel type Pokémon artifically created in Professor Hickory's laboratory during the post-game. It is genderless. fatal_error; is a Cyber/Cyber type Pokémon that was accidentally made by Professor Hickory while trying to produce Magnetar. Scientists have found a way to deactivate it, and it is cryo freezed in Professor Hickory's laboratory. It is currently unobtainable.